


Let's Get This Straight

by FangQueen



Series: HP Rarepair Shorts: Blaise/Draco [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M, Main pairing does not actively appear in this scene, commitment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: The cafe continued its hustle and bustle around them, oblivious to the way two old friends were glaring at each other across their small table.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ comm, [HP Rarepair Shorts](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/). The challenge consists of 13 prompts, and each fic must be 1000 words or less. I intend for mine to all be within the same verse, and they will be posted in chronological order.
> 
>  **Link to Prompt Table:** [Here](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/3966.html)  
>  **Fic Prompt:** 6\. Misnomer

“Okay. Let me try to get this straight...”

The cafe continued its hustle and bustle around them, oblivious to the way two old friends were glaring at each other across their small table on the patio, the cheerful chatter of its many other guests lending to the pleasantness of the day. The sun was shining. The air was cool, a light breeze floating on it. Why Pansy had felt the need to ruin an otherwise perfectly nice lunch with this train of conversation, Draco hadn’t the foggiest.

“Okay?”

“You’ve been sleeping with him for…?”

 _Here we go…_ “A few months.”

“A few months.”

“Yeah, since that costume party, you know that. Why?”

“Well, it just seems to be a long time to only be ‘sleeping together,’ you know?”

“I mean, I don’t know. I guess.”

“And not just that, but you also spend the majority of your time with him.”

“More or less, but I do the same with you.”

“Oh please, it is _not_ the same as with me, and you know it.”

“Well, I’m not ‘sleeping’ with you, now, am I?”

“I’m aware of that. What I’m saying is--”

“We’ve been over this before, do we really need to--?”

“ _What I’m saying is_ : I mean, honestly, he’s practically living with you by now--”

“Well, I don’t know about _that_ \--”

“Please, Draco, don’t bullshit me. I’m the best friend the both of you have, aside from each other. I know how often you’re together.”

“Pansy, for the love of Merlin, please just get to your point.”

She breathed hard out her nose as his fork clattered onto the glass tabletop, shutting her eyes for a moment against his petulant tone. “I am. All I want is for you to explain to me again how he’s _not_ your boyfriend.”

Over her shoulder, Draco caught sight of the waiter coming up to ask them if they needed drink refills. The poor bloke took one look at the blonde’s sullen expression and thought better of it.

“...I think you’re misunderstand--”

“Oh my god.” She threw up her hands and made a frustrated noise.

The whole thing was giving Draco a migraine. No matter what she might think about how he and Blaise functioned as any type of unit (or otherwise), he didn’t know why it made any difference to _her_ how they labelled it. Labels weren’t necessary, as far as he was concerned. Labels created _feelings_ , and thus numerous ways of getting hurt and hurting others. Admittedly, he had sort of jumped down her throat a moment ago, when she’d had the gall to call Blaise… _that_. However, whether he not he deemed the...arrangement they had as a “relationship” was _his_ business, and he really could’ve done without her butting in about it. He’d never been fond of her maternal side. He already had a mother who disapproved of his life and his choices, and he didn’t need another one, thanks all the same.

“Draco.”

Although he very much didn’t want to, the sternness of her voice forced him to shift his wandering gaze from the throng of shoppers on the cobblestones beyond back to her.

“What?”

“I’m not trying to...I don’t know how to say this. I’m not trying to force you to say he is. I mean to say, he _was_ , once upon a time...I’m just trying to understand why that doesn’t apply _now_.”

“There’s nothing to understand--”

“Yes, there is! I just...Have you ever thought, even just for a second, that he might _want_ you to call him that?”

Draco perked up at that question, furrowing his brow. There was something about how she was looking at him--or, rather, suddenly looking anywhere _but_ at him--that made him suspicious. They'd had this conversation plenty of times. She'd just never brought that up before...“Why? Has he...said something to you, or--?”

“It’s really not my place to say. But, you know...maybe you two should talk about it.”

Draco watched silently as she rubbed her lips together in that way she did whenever she was trying to check herself, before returning to her salad. He didn’t eat for the remainder, merely stared down, lost in thought, at his plate until the bill arrived. Luckily, the conversation wasn’t brought up again--still, even when she went to hug him goodbye and apologized, he felt this unspoken idea lingering between them. The idea that maybe, just maybe, despite how he felt and what they’d talked about and everything Blaise had assured him of...maybe he’d been wrong all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
